<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash and Burn by Vthryl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700744">Crash and Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vthryl/pseuds/Vthryl'>Vthryl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vthryl's World [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vthryl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vthryl/pseuds/Vthryl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a quiet weekend to herself, Mia Cullen went to Avaglen for a ski trip. The last thing she expected was getting t-boned by a drunk driver her last day in the small mountain town. She also hadn’t expected to grow close to one of the firefighters who saved her, much less change her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vthryl's World [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182611</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, let's get her out of the car." The sentence woke me up just enough for me to hear the loud crunch and the movement of something mechanical. I tried to open my eyes but they felt too heavy.</p><p>"Wait, hold up guys. I think she's waking up." I must have made some kind of noise which caught the speaker’s attention. "My name is Nicki and I'll be helping get you out along with my team. Can you tell me your name?"</p><p>"Eea Culle..." I tried to respond but I was too tired and my leg hurt along with my head.</p><p>"Good enough. Try not to move okay and we’ll get you out in no time. Keep going, Gage."</p><p>The noises resumed and I drifted off into a weird state of unconsciousness where I was still semi aware of my surroundings.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Okay. Phebe, hold it back while I get her out." I felt something run over the front of my body before moving under me. I flinched as a sharp pain ran up my left leg. "It's alright, I've got you."</p><p>I was placed on something padded and groaned as something else was wrapped around me. I felt warm hands on my right arm and, with a gasp, my eyes shot open attempting to take in everything around me. There were flashing lights everywhere, to my left was a woman wearing a yellow uniform with reflective stripes and to my right was a man in a black uniform.</p><p>"Ow! Who are you? Don't touch me!" I turned to see the man checking my hand and wrist.</p><p>"It's okay." I turned to look at the woman. She removed her red helmet to reveal black hair held back by a low ponytail. "I'm Nicki and that's my brother Zack. You were in an accident and you're going to be transported to the local hospital. Can you tell me your name?"</p><p>"Mia Cullen. I was in an accident?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>The information settled on me like a heavy blanket. I was supposed to be heading back to San Antonio today but decided to stop off at one of my favorite coffee shops in town before- <em>Oh no, Klara! Klara was going to meet me at the airport! She's going to be furious that- </em></p><p>I heard the cutting of fabric and looked down to find a man cutting away my expensive snow boots before moving to my pants. </p><p>"Hey! Who are you? Don't touch me!" I attempted to shake my leg to rid it of the assault but was met by a sharp pain.</p><p>"It's okay." I turned to the woman next to me and looked up into bright blue eyes. "I'm Nicki and that's my brother Zack. You were in an accident and you're going to be transported to the local hospital. Can you tell me how old you are and what day it is?"</p><p>"I was in an accident?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am. Can you tell me how old you are and what day it is?"</p><p>"I'm twenty five and it's... Sunday. Oh no, Klara will be furious that I'm not there!" I tried to sit up but found myself held down by straps.</p><p>"I'll give her some pain meds. Let's get her loaded up," the man said before looking at me. "Who is Klara, Ms. Cullen? Are they your emergency contact?"</p><p>"Hey! Who are you? Don't touch me!"</p><p>"Yup, check off concussion, Scarlett."</p><p>"It's gonna be a long ride for you guys." I looked to find a woman standing next to me, a small smirk on her face. "My name is Nicki and that's my brother Zack. You've been in an accident and now you're going to be transported to the local hospital. My brother and his team are going to take good care of you."</p><p>She gave me a friendly smile and a small wave as I was lifted into the ambulance. The doors closed with a slam and I found a part of me hoping to see her again.</p><p>-----</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" I nearly shouted into my phone.</p><p><em>"It means exactly what I said, I can't come to pick you up. I can't leave San Antonio</em> <em>right now." </em>Klara's voice was as it always is, neat, orderly, and even toned.</p><p>"But Klara..."</p><p>
  <em>"Mia. There's nothing I can do for you. Since you can't fly you're just going to have to wait. I'm sorry but your name and money can't solve every problem." </em>
</p><p>"But Klara, it's barely even a hospital! I can't stand the thought of staying here! Klara, please!"</p><p><em>"So get a room. Buy a house. Donate equipment. Mia, Cullen Medical Technologies is entirely yours, if you're dissatisfied with the facility then fix it. And no," </em>she interrupted me before I could even open my mouth, <em>"there will be no negotiation. I truly cannot do anything more than I've already done. You know if I could then I would. You're a smart girl, you can figure it out. </em>"</p><p>"Fine. I love you, Klara."</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too Mia."</em>
</p><p>With a sigh, I leaned back in the hospital bed I had spent the past two days occupying. I glared at the thick cast on my left leg and the short one on my right wrist. I had learned that while I was going through an intersection on the edge of town I was hit by a drunk driver who ran the stoplight. Had I not been wearing my seatbelt I would be dead.</p><p>At least it wasn't all bad. The firefighter, Nicki, had visited me both days so far and promised to come by again today. When I asked by she bothered coming to visit a stranger she simply answered, 'Because everybody needs a buddy.' It wasn't much but the upbeat woman was certainly a silver lining.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Ms. Cullen." Nurse Ayers knocked as she entered, her smile brighter than the fluorescent lights above. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"As well as expected." As she checked everything over, I got an idea. "Hey, do you happen to know the number for the lodge? My sister won't be able to make it before I'll be better enough to fly." I decided to ask for help since I hadn't been able to find anything about the lodge online. I hardly found anything about this town for that matter.</p><p>"I do, but there's a convention right now so they may not have anything available. I do know somewhere else you can stay though if that's the case."</p><p>"Would you mind giving me the number at your earliest convenience?" I asked as politely as I could.</p><p>"No need, there's no rooms there. You can stay at my house." Nicki's voice spoke with confidence from behind Nurse Ayers. The firefighter stepped around the other woman and gave me her usual grin. </p><p>"And how would you know that? Besides, I'm a stranger. I could be anyone. I could be an accomplished hobby killer for all you know." A laugh erupted from her as Nurse Ayers excused herself. I growled, "What?"</p><p>Still chuckling, Nicki took a seat in the chair positioned on the side of my bed. "It's my aunt's lodge and she was just bragging about being fully booked last night. Also, and I mean no offense with this, but you're just about the least physically intimidating thing in my life right now. Anyone in the house could escape by just walking too fast. Besides, there's plenty of space, especially with dad away and Aunt Hazel busy."</p><p>I huffed quietly as she answered. "I wouldn't want to impose."</p><p>"You're not imposing. There's like, so much room. My house kind of became an unofficial dorm for the fire department and ambulance barn because of the proximity. Dad just added on until it basically became a lodge on its own." Nicki smiled reassuringly as she set a hand on the bed, just close enough to be friendly but not close enough to be intrusive. "Besides, it's not like it'll be for long. And if you're worried about paying me back or whatever you can make a donation to the hospital or one of the rescue groups. That would be way more than enough."</p><p>I rolled the thought round in my head. </p><p>"Oh!" Seeming to remember something, Nicki pulled a small container from her bag. "I brought you a treat today that I thought you might like. You can't tell Penny though, she gets mad when I bring good patients dessert."</p><p>Opening the container, I couldn't help but let my mouth water a little. It was a slice of cheesecake, homemade by the looks of it. Turtle cheesecake with a strawberry drizzle.</p><p>"You eat like this all the time at your house?" I asked, slipping the lid back. Nicki nodded, her smile growing as I briefly looked at the container in contemplation. "I'll stay with you then. If it's really okay."</p><p>"It really is okay. And I have more of that hidden in my mini fridge so enjoy it."</p><p>Nodding my head gently at her answer, I opened the container again.</p><p>“Nichol Emmerson Mellor!” a voice yelled from the hall.</p><p>Nicki winked at me before adjusting her beanie. "Oops, I guess she found out. I'll tell them now but you go ahead and remind them to call me when you're getting discharged. See you soon, Mia."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, this is it,” Nicki said as we pulled up a long gravel driveway. “As you can see there’s already a ton of people here. Since I’ve got priority cargo though, I get the garage.” </p><p>She sent me a wink and I quickly turned my head to look at the cars we passed. There was a loud click as Nicki pushed a button before turning the car around to back into the now open garage which I hadn’t even noticed. From what it looked like, the house used to be an already big log cabin before two wings were attached, each with two stories and mismatched paint. In the front yard, there was a legion of snowmen, many of them resembling the snowmen from the Calvin and Hobbes comics I used to read. </p><p>Between the pain medication, the recent head trauma, and the situation as a whole, I simply didn’t possess the cognitive power to process everything I was actively seeing. Out of a sense of self preservation, I decided to just ignore the whole thing.</p><p>“Nicki, I really appreciate you letting me stay here,” I said, instead of commenting on anything else.</p><p>“It’s really no problem,” she said as she finished parking before hitting the button again. “Let me just grab your crutch.”</p><p>Nicki jumped out of the driver’s seat and before I could really register what was happening, she was already at my door waiting patiently with the crutch ready to go. Maneuvering myself out of the vehicle was, luckily, as easy as falling out. Unfortunately, the quick movement left me standing dazed in Nicki’s strong and steady arms. </p><p>“Woah, watch out for those quick movements, yeah?” The firefighter stood me back up and helped position the crutch.</p><p>“I’m glad this ended up being a walking cast,” I said honestly as I carefully moved from the car so the door could be shut.</p><p>“That would have been troublesome but not too bad though. The house is mostly accessible. I’m sure you would have been trouble though.” Nicki gestured to the ramp instead of stairs that lead from the garage and into the house. She stood close enough in case I tipped again but not too close to be a nuisance.</p><p>“That’s kind of unusual for a…”</p><p>“A bunch of abled people? Not everyone around here is as abled as they seem.” She smiled softly and offered her hand as I struggled for a moment.</p><p>As I was led through the mudroom, I asked about the curtains along one of the walls. Nicki explained how they installed a couple of shower stalls because sometimes their jobs weren’t pretty. I followed as she led me further through the house. There was a massive kitchen with a matching dining area. </p><p>“The west wing is fire, the east wing is paramedic, and search and rescue is just wherever they fit. We also have a ton of exercise equipment in the basement,” Nicki explained as we stopped in a large living room.</p><p>“Wow, this place is big.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. It was already a big house to start with then after some family things happened my dad decided to expand it and make everything more central.”</p><p>“Wow.” A wall of pictures caught my eye and Nicki gave me a smile before leading me over.</p><p>“Every year we take a whole group picture and we also encourage everyone to hang their own pictures here of their family and stuff.”</p><p>My eyes gazed over the few dozen pictures. “That’s a lot of people.”</p><p>“Yeah… I guess it is. It’s usually pretty quiet around here though since most people are either sleeping or working.”</p><p>I nodded before motioning for her to continue the tour. She led me down a hall where we stopped in front of a blue door. </p><p>“This, of course, is the forbidden wing. Don’t ever enter here unless-”</p><p>“That’s your room isn’t it?” I asked, interrupting Nicki’s dramatic introduction. </p><p>“What? No. It used to be until Zack moved to the other hall to share a room with his boy toy. Now it’s the Nicki Defense Base!” Nicki announced with a smile, seeming to expect some sort of reaction.</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The Nicki Defense Base? Like the Mutant Defense Base in the Mutant Guard?” she tried to clarify.</p><p><em> Oh. Those are the superheroes Sophie is into. </em>“From those Charge Comic comics and the Worley Studio movies?”</p><p>The taller woman nodded vigorously as I confirmed some knowledge of the series.</p><p>“Never heard of it,” I announced monotonously, smiling as Nicki’s face fell. “I’m just kidding, you dork. I’ve never read or seen them but my little sister is all about Enigma so I know about them at least.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile at Nicki’s quick recovery as she led the way further down the hall. “OH MY GOSH! You’ve never even seen the movies? I’ve got them all! I've even got the disk set of the spin off series. But first,” she stopped at the next door, “I imagine you’re probably pretty tired. Here’s where you’ll be staying.”</p><p>She opened the door with a flourish before stepping aside so I could enter. And what a room it was. The walls were a light grey with white trim while fairy lights strung from the ceiling and the smell of vanilla hung in the air. The walls were plastered with crooked posters featuring different superheroes, Of 970 merch was scattered around, and one wall was covered by a ceiling to floor bookshelf stuffed with comics. Sitting on the small dresser, amongst the collectibles, was a small hand painted incense burner next to a picture of a woman who looked almost exactly like the one standing behind me.</p><p>Like gunshots, several things suddenly lined up in my mind. One, this was Nicki’s room. Two, Nicki was a huge nerd. Three, Nicki liked the same band as me. Four, Nicki had a shrine for, who I presumed to be, her mom. And five, Nicki wasn’t just a firefighter. She was a firefighter that invited injured strangers into her room, only to heal. <em> Just how good could one person be? And cute too? </em></p><p>Speechless, I turned around slowly to face her. Taking this as a sign to continue the tour, Nicki turned away to open one of the other doors in the room.</p><p>“So this is the bathroom you can use. It’s shared between this room and the NDB so if you don’t want anyone barging in just flick the lever on that other door. If I’m in there then this strip will be read and it’ll be… Mia, are you alright?”</p><p>“I just… I… This is your room. I thought you said you had plenty of room?” I latched onto the first excuse I could. <em> No one was this kind without ulterior motives. </em>“I just don’t think it would be right for me to kick you out of your own room for nothing.”</p><p>I glanced around the room for a moment before making my way over to the chair in the corner. With a gentle sigh, Nicki settled on the edge of the bed facing me.</p><p>“We do and if you’re really that uncomfortable with it I can get something else ready right away. I just figured this would be easier for you. This is a pretty big place but there are only a few rooms with an attached bathroom and this is one of them so…” </p><p>“Where will you sleep then? Why would you do this?” <em> What are you expecting in return? </em></p><p>“It’s just her nature to be exceedingly helpful I’m afraid. You go overboard again, Dewey?” I looked up as an athletic man with black hair took a few steps into the room. “Hey there, Ms. Cullen! Are you doing alright?” The voice was familiar but I couldn’t place it.</p><p>“Zack! We’re fine. Everything's just fine!” Nicki stomped her foot, jostling me from my stupor.</p><p>“There you are. Hello again,” Zack said, as I finally placed his voice.<em> He’s the paramedic that first looked me over. </em>“Really though, how are you feeling Ms. Cullen? I’m glad to see you up and around. You were pretty banged up.”</p><p>I cleared my throat as I found my voice to answer. “Just Mia is fine.”</p><p>“Alright, well if Just Mia is fine, I guess I’ll clear out.” He started to walk out before leaning back in remembering something. “By the way, we got what was salvageable from the car and didn’t belong to the rental company in the front room.” </p><p>“Thanks, Zack,” Nicki said as he disappeared out the door.</p><p>“So he’s your brother?” I asked as I pulled myself from another daze.</p><p>“Yup,” Nicki said popping the p. “My twin brother. Anywho, I’m sure you’re tired so I’m just gonna let you get settled and rest. Just holler or text if you need something or you're ready for the stuff from the car. I’ll bring it to you.”</p><p>Nicki smiled thinly at me, as if she was worried, before patting my shoulder. Slipping from the room through the tandem bathroom, she offered one last wave through the doors before I lost sight of her.</p><p><em> I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t leave after all. Trying to do anything when I’m this spaced out would be a disaster. </em>With a sigh, I moved from the chair to bed. I was quite tired after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a grumble and a grunt, I slowly crawled back to the waking world some unknown number of hours later. Looking around slowly in the dim light left by the fairy lights, I tried to piece together where I was and what was happening. A soft voice followed by a gentle tapping on the door brought me back to full awareness of my current circumstances.</p><p>“Mia? May I come in?” Nicki’s muffled voice drifted through the door.</p><p>“Hmmm.”<em>Yes, very eloquent Mia. </em>I cleared my throat before trying again. “Yeah. Come in.”</p><p>Slowly the door opened and Nicki slipped in with a glass of water in hand and her long hair pulled back in a messy bun. She placed the glass on the desk beside the bed before offering a hand to help me sit up.</p><p>“I just wanted to check on you and I figured I’d bring you some water. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just tired still. What time is it?” I replied, waving away the offered assistance. </p><p>Nicki turned an oddly shaped object that sat on the other side of the water. <em> A clock</em>, I figured as the red numbers blurred thanks to my still tired eyes.</p><p>“Just before nine. We’re mostly finished with breakfast but if you’d like I could put some away for you for later. Or I can help you out now or…” she said as she turned the clock back to its original position.</p><p>“Why are you eating breakfast at nine in the evening?” I asked as I moved myself to sit against the headboard. </p><p>The firefighter grabbed the glass and held it out to me. “It’s nine in the <em>morning</em>, Mia.”</p><p>“Nine in the morning?” I asked, surprised as I gripped the glass. “Why is it so dark?”</p><p>“Oh, I have blackout curtains so I can sleep no matter what time of day it is. Sorry about that.”</p><p>“No, no. That makes sense for your line of work.” I drained half the glass in one go before continuing, “I don’t mind if you want to save me something. I don’t have any food allergies or preferences. But I think I’d rather bathe before I eat.”</p><p>“Well, a bath isn’t going to happen, but I think we can work out a shower for you. How does that sound?” I nearly choked on my drink as Nicki spoke.</p><p>“What do you mean by <em> we </em>can work it out?” I handed the now empty glass back to her, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Well,” she set the glass down before sitting down in the chair, “what I mean is, unless you want a bowl and a sponge we’re going to have to get you all bagged up to keep your casts dry and that means you’re going to need a hand.” I waved my casted hand in the air hoping to chase off the images that started attacking my mind.</p><p>“Very funny. If I require assistance, who is available?” I very much hoped it would be a woman who was not Nicki. Preferably one that did not attract me in any way.</p><p>“Well, in the house, currently awake, and qualified, you have Karter, Lawrence, Oliver, Izaan, Amari, and me. Think it over. I’ll go get the bags while you decide what you wanna do, okay?” Standing up, Nicki grabbed the empty glass before moving the crutch closer to the bed.</p><p>“Okay,” I answered, watching as she walked to the bathroom, setting down the glass before digging through the cabinet under the sink and pulling out different items.</p><p>Once Nicki finished and left, I ran my hand over my face. Being vulnerable in front of others was <em>not </em>something I enjoyed, but being filthy was something I enjoyed even less. Out of all those names, there was only one I felt comfortable enough with to even try being vulnerable around. <em> Either suffer through this quickly forming crush or a sponge bath.  </em></p><p>Wrinkling my nose at both options, I finally slid from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Catching sight of myself in the mirror, I almost screamed at the disheveled stranger that starred back.</p><p>
  <em> That settles it I guess. I wish this was more like one of Macey York’s books though. </em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Still cursing my fate, I welcomed Nicki back the moment she arrived. </p><p>“Have you thought about- Oh okay… I guess so,” she stammered as she noticed my state of undress. </p><p>Wrapped in only a towel, I sat in the chair reading one of her first aid manuals I found sitting on the desk. I heard the audible crunch as Nicki’s hands tightened on what she was holding and I looked up in time to catch what might have been a blush before it was chased away by a friendly smile. </p><p>“Well, I’ve got the bags so we’re good to go for that. If you’re ready, I’ll go grab the chair.” Discarding the bags on the desk she took off again. </p><p>-----</p><p>“I still don’t see why you have to help though,” I lightly protested over the crinkle of my new bags as Nicki helped me into a shower chair and adjusted a step stool for me to rest my left leg on. </p><p>“Well, have you ever had wet socks?” I nodded. “Imagine that but with the inside of your entire cast is the wet sock, both of them.”</p><p>I shuddered at the idea as she fiddled with the shower. “Alright, fine. That’s the bags accounted for, but beyond being helped in and out and with the showerhead…”</p><p>“You’re right handed, aren’t you Mia? The hand in the cast? The hand you can’t use?” </p><p>I glared down at my casted hand. “Yeah, okay.” The water turned on and I watched as Nicki adjusted it. “But won’t your shirt get wet?”</p><p>She silently chuckled, “There’s no reason to worry about that. It’s just water.”</p><p>“No, I… I’d hate it if I ruined your shirt too after everything you’ve done for-”</p><p>I fell silent as Nicki stood up straight, pulling her shirt over her head before tossing it to the counter. </p><p>“Is this better then?” Nicki asked, setting her hands on her hips and giving me a crooked smile and quirked eyebrow. She wore a simple black sports bra and was all rock hard muscles with just enough soft that- “Mia? Are you ready?”</p><p>“So ready.” Without thinking I practically rip off my towel.</p><p>With a soft laugh, Nicki grabbed the showerhead and held it out for me to test the temperature. Once I gave it the okay, she stepped behind me. “Is this the part where I’m supposed to say something about me being a professional before being completely unprofessional?”</p><p>Turning bright red, I pressed my bagged hand over my face as Nicki laughed, the water starting to run down my back. </p><p>“No worries, Mia. Inconvenient Attachment isn’t bad. You’re not the only fan in this house, but don’t get Colton started because he can go for hours.” Grabbing the body wash I had picked out, Nicki got to work on my back, leaving me cursing the heavens for my current situation.</p><p>-----</p><p>“What? No! That’s bullshit! What the fuck? Who the fuck? That can’t happen to Savage! No! Bullshit!” Now clean and full, I found myself having a Mutant Guard marathon and being entirely too invested. </p><p>Armed with a bin of incredibly cute and soft stuffed ducks to throw at the tv when I found myself frustrated and plenty of snacks, I didn’t mind the giggles coming from my side as I sent another duck flying. So far I had thrown twelve ducks for the first movie and five for the second. To my right, Nicki sat clearly proud of how quick and deep I had fallen for her favorite movies.</p><p>“Yeah, you son of a bitch! You won’t get away with this horrendous crime.” Nicki threw her own duck, successfully hitting Enforcer square in the face as the camera focused on her.</p><p>I couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from deep within after that display and was forced to let it out as Nicki started laughing herself. Pretty soon the only thing I could hear was Nicki’s own dub over Enforcer’s lines and was left clutching my sides from laughter.</p><p>As the movie ended, I heard a loud clang from behind and jumped. Nicki’s hand slid off my shoulders as we turned around and I wondered when it got there along with my casted hand resting on the other woman’s knee. Now turned, I saw a young man with messy brown hair standing in the paramedic wing. He wore a simple tank top and running shorts with a pair of forearms crutches attached to each arm due to his left leg ending just below the knee. On his face was a scowl that rivaled any I've ever seen from Klara.</p><p>“Dewey, I’m glad you’re having fun, but could you maybe shut your cute as a freaking button face up? Some of us are trying to sleep. Thanks, love you really.” The man turned around and made his way back down the hallway once he seemed satisfied Nicki had been properly subdued.</p><p>I remained still, impressed that someone made a compliment sound like a death threat. Nicki also stayed still, her apologetic expression morphing into a sparkling smile.</p><p>“Oops,” she whispered once we seemed to be alone again.</p><p>Between her smile, the timing, and the tone of that single word, I collapsed into a fit of giggles again as though it was the funniest thing in the world. Nicki joined in all while turning off the tv and gathering our uneaten snacks.</p><p>“I guess we better move to the NDB if you still wanna hang out with me,” she said as the giggle fit started to abate but not the smiles.</p><p>“Sure, why not.” Feeling like a scolded teenager caught doing something, I also couldn’t help but think this was the lightest I’d felt in a long time. <em> Maybe there is something to Angelina's good bad luck speeches after all. </em></p><p>After collecting all of our belongings, we made our way to the other room. It was simple with a shelf along one wall and a tv along the other. I plopped down on the couch that was in the middle of the room as Nicki set everything up.</p><p>As she took a seat next to me, I turned to her using my CEO voice. "So, Ms. Mellor."</p><p>"Ms. Cullen." Nicki turned to face me trying to keep her face serious but failing.</p><p>"What made you want to be a firefighter?"</p><p>"I didn't realize I had an interview today," she chuckled. "As you can tell, being a first responder kind of runs in the family. My dad is a firefighter, my mom was a paramedic. When Zack became a paramedic, I figured why not be a firefighter? Honestly, I kind of always had my heart set on being one."</p><p><em> Her mom </em>was <em>a paramedic. </em>I nodded. "One thing I'm really curious about is how a twenty five year old managed to become a lieutenant."</p><p>"Well, that has to do with my dad being the fire chief and the fact that I have the most experience out of anyone on my team. You got to remember I grew up surrounded by this so I know how it all works." I nodded again. "One thing <em> I'm </em>really curious about is how a twenty five year old managed to become CEO of a big time company."</p><p>I shrugged. "Same as you basically. My dad was CEO and I grew up being groomed to take over. One last question, why does everyone call you Dewey?"</p><p>“You know Ducktales?” I nodded watching as she tugged the sleeve on her right arm revealing a tattoo of the Disney character. “We used to watch that all the time when I was little. Then we’d run around making our own adventures and stuff and it just stuck. I’m Dewey, Zack is Huey, and Phebe is Louie. We even have matching tattoos.”</p><p>“That’s… That’s cute.” I chucked as Nicki turned red. <em> Really cute. </em></p><p>-----</p><p>“Hey there sleepyhead,” I felt a jostling at my side and frowned. “Hey, it’s time to take your meds.”</p><p>Grunting in displeasure, I flopped over, laying across something soft. I vaguely contemplated how warm and delightfully firm my new pillow was as a hand ran up and down my arm.</p><p>“Mia, I know you don’t want to but you’ve got to take them.”</p><p>“Hmmm. No, comfeeee.” I slowly rolled over, tucking myself up on the couch so I didn’t bang my leg on anything.</p><p>“It won’t take long. Just sit up real quick then you can lay back down.” A soft chuckle came from above me. </p><p>Wiggling my head, I wondered why anyone would use denim as a pillowcase. <em> Tackier things have happened. </em> I registered the hand rubbing a soothing path up and down my arm before remembering I had been hanging out with Nicki. My face started to warm as the sleepiness began to slip away and I started pondering the shape of Nicki’s hand.</p><p>Nicki’s left hand traveled up and down my right arm and I figured we were close. After another moment, I realized that I must have been facing her. Suddenly it hit me, <em> that’s not a denim pillowcase. </em> My eyes shot open and my vision was filled with blue. Royal blue. A royal blue hoodie. I went stiff. Nicki tilted her head down a little, blue eyes locking with mine as she softly brushed aside my bangs.</p><p>I quickly sat up, my face burning. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>The other woman chuckled. “It’s fine, you need your rest. It’s time to take your meds though. It’s also not much longer till dinner. After that, you can go back to sleep. I promise.” </p><p>I nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>-----</p><p>"Hold on, your uncle is <em>the </em>Finnick Mellor? The science fiction author?" Turned out there was still a while before dinner so we stayed in the NDB swapping stories about our families and childhood.</p><p>"Yup! He's my dad's younger brother." She jumped to her feet only to return moments later, holding out a picture frame to me. I took it and she flopped back down, leaning over and pointing at one of the men. "That's him there." He had the same dirty blonde hair as Phebe and was wearing a costume. In fact, everyone in the picture was wearing a costume. "I was six there and the whole family dressed up as Ducktales characters for Halloween. Zack, me, and Phebe were Huey, Dewey, and Louie of course. Mom was Donald and Dad was Uncle Scrooge. Uncle Finn was Gizmo Duck and Aunt Hazel was Launchpad. Our other aunt was out of town so she couldn't join us but we still had fun."</p><p>"You have a big family. It’s nice that you’re all close."</p><p>Nicki nodded. "Yup. Phebe's mom left when she was a few months old so Uncle Finn moved in with us so my parents could help with her. Then my parents had me and Zack but with their crazy schedules, they needed a bit of help so our aunts, my mom's sisters, moved in. It's cool because they're also twins. And yeah… I'm gonna stop before I start rambling."</p><p>I fondly shook my head at her as I handed back the picture. "I see it really does take a village."</p><p>"Yeah, doesn't help that at least one of us was always up to something." </p><p>"What happened to him? Your uncle? I know many people were upset when he stopped writing."</p><p>Nicki froze, her back to me as she replaced the picture. "Yeah. He... he got sick."</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She nodded, moving to sit back down. This time there was a larger distance between us which caused me to worry. I scooted over some and gently rested my hand on her knee. "Nicki, I'm sorry. For your loss and overstepping."</p><p>Blue eyes found mine and she gave a small smile, resting her hand on mine. "It's okay. You didn't mean to. It's just..." she looked down at our now clasped hands, "those were a rough few years for my family. When I was ten, Uncle Finn got really sick. It had started off pretty simple but it didn't take long for it to go downhill. He ended up in the hospital and died a few months later. A few years prior, when I was eight, my mom was in an accident kind of like yours. She was on her way home from a late shift and, just up the road from where you had your accident, she was hit head on by a drunk driver. There... there were no survivors…” She paused and I gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She squeezed back before pulling off her beanie with her free hand and staring at it. "This was the last thing my mom gave me before she died. </p><p>“She sounds amazing. Would you like to tell me about her?”</p><p>Nicki looked up, giving me a soft smile. “She was, like, super mom.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“So then she’s like ‘Prepare to die Magica!’ and jumped off the back deck and went flying down the snow ramp we made on her sled. She ran straight into the giant snowman and it collapsed on her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mom that scared as we dug her out of the snow.” Zack smiled as my fork stilled and my mouth dropped open.</p><p>“No way. Really?”</p><p>“It’s true!” Phebe laughed. “I’m sure we have a video around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Shut up! No witnesses!” Nicki shrieked, practically jumping over the table, swiping at her twin and cousin.</p><p>“I’ve seen the video, it’s unbearably adorable,” Colton said, leaning over to avoid the flailing limbs and food.</p><p>“Show me?” I whispered and he smiled back. We were interrupted by a loud crack followed by an even louder crash with a squawk of surprise. </p><p>“NICKI!”</p><p>“Oops.”</p><p>After placing the broken chair out of the way to be fixed later, we relocated to the living room for dessert. I decided to share a story of my own.</p><p>“And I knew something wasn’t right about it but Klara insisted it was a good plan. The look on my father’s face though as his two eldest daughters ran into the garden party fencing as though it was some Princess Bride scene. It was priceless.” Unlike Zack’s story of Nicki, mine was met by silence until,</p><p>“Holy shit…”</p><p>“That is so…”</p><p>“<em>Badass! </em>” Zack started, Colton followed, and Phebe finished.</p><p>Nicki yelled exuberantly, “That is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard! You knew how to fence when you were eight?”</p><p>“Yes, well,” I tried and failed to control my smile and blush, “my sisters and I all started lessons when we were seven, though our father would have rather we learned piano.”</p><p>“That’s so cool though,” Zack said while his fiance and cousin nodded.</p><p> I felt a hand softly being placed on top of my casted one, their fingers resting on the tips of mine. I turned to find Nicki giving me a bright smile which I responded with a soft one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s why I have to go back to work sooner than expected. Zack and Colton will be around though. They’re qualified and have no problem helping you.” Nicki smiled, catching the edge of my pout as I rested my head on her lap again.</p><p>For as unhappy as I was, if there was one thing that I understood it was the priority work gets. Luckily, I am more of a figurehead myself and was able to grab my acting CEO Erica and her partners from one of my competitors. This left me with plenty of time to heal without needing to worry. As for why I was unhappy about Nicki returning to work, I couldn’t say for certain but I felt like it was a significant reason.</p><p>“That’s fine. Thank you for telling me but you don’t have to worry about me. It’s more than enough that you let me stay here at all. I’ll make sure to pay you back,” I attempted to reassure Nicki who gave a small frown.</p><p>“Mia,” the firefighter sighed, “I don’t need or want you to pay me back. Helping people isn’t about what we can get in return, only what we can do to ease their load.” As I opened my mouth to ask a question Nicki offered a comforting smile. “I’ll explain. Even Colton, who is a notorious pessimist, says kindness towards each other is the most efficient way to be a person.”</p><p>“How so?” Having grown up with a father who believes quite the opposite, I wanted a little more evidence, even if the thought that that statement could be true was comforting.</p><p>“Well, think about it. We waste so much time and energy fighting against each other, collecting bullshit, and making sure we stay on top of our little hills that we don’t have any time or energy left to fix the larger things that need fixing or maintain the things that need it or change anything for the better. As much as I like to believe in bigger reasons to be kind and helpful, Colton’s right. It’s the only efficient way to be a society.” Nicki’s hand picked up a familiar pattern, rubbing warmth into my arm while I mulled over the answer I’d been given. </p><p>“I don’t understand that. If that’s the most efficient way to live then why don’t more people do it?” I asked, my brows furrowed as my thoughts recalled the selfish greed I was accustomed to.</p><p>“I think it’s because it looks like they're giving up control. Personally, I believe greed is the controlling thing in the first place, a compulsive need to conquer and keep everything under their control. Like, if they control the money and land and education and whatever then they also control the people. It’s inevitable extortion with no way to evade or avoid getting caught up. But I feel like people don’t come together to overthrow that kind of shitty system because it’s scary to let go of what you already know despite the pain it causes you.” Nicki’s words struck a chord in me but she kept talking. “And giving even the slightest bit of interest in cooperation feels like giving up control which is especially difficult when you already feel like you have none. I don’t know. That’s just how I feel about it though. Sorry, I do tend to ramble and get out of hand.” The firefighter chuckled nervously as she finished, looking up towards the ceiling.</p><p>“You didn’t get out of hand,” I said, gently reaching up to softly place my casted hand on the side of her face. “I think you’re right. It sounds like how I grew up. Hey,” I gently guided her head to tilt down until we locked eyes and nervous blue made me forget what I was going to say, “you are too good for this world, Nichol Mellor.” My voice was tender but adamant and Nicki didn’t hide the blush that lightly dusted her cheeks as she gently grabbed my cast and kissed the palm. It was quick and soft enough that I would’ve missed it if I hadn’t been watching.</p><p>“Thank you for thinking that, Mia. Let me go get us some lunch, it’s definitely after one by now.” I noted the way she dismissed my compliment but if she noticed my displeasure as she got up she didn’t show it.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Sorry Nicki couldn’t join us. They got a call a little bit after she came out.” Zack offered a small smile, something about it bothered me though.</p><p>“Usually I hear them go out.” I watched as his smile tightened the slightest amount and I had my answer. “I suppose I may have drifted off a bit. That couch is ridiculously comfortable.” I decided to let him off the hook and deflect, ”Did she get her lunch at least?”</p><p>“Uh, probably? I didn’t really get a chance to check up on her myself, honestly.”</p><p>Colton suddenly appeared in my periphery and I jumped a bit, startled. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He smiled sleepily in my direction while turning on the kettle. “Would you like some tea, Mia?”</p><p>“No, thank you. Zack already made me some coffee. However,” I sent him a friendly smile before meeting eyes with Zack again, “I do have a question I’d like to ask.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Zack wrapped an arm around Colton as he sat down, tucking himself into Zack’s side. “I’m a taken man, Cullen.” A cocky wink met my frown. “Other than that, shoot.”</p><p>“You’re not my type.” I raised my chin defiantly and Colton snickered as Zack pouted playfully. “No, what I wanted to ask is, what can I do for Nicki? I want to thank her and she seems adamant about not receiving any financial repayment but, at risk of sounding out of touch, money is all I have to offer. I- I thought you might be able to help.”</p><p>“You’re the owner of Cullen Medical Technologies aren’t you?” Colton asked and, for some reason, it felt like he was unsheathing a blade as the air got colder. </p><p>“I am, but I don’t interfere in the daily motions of the company.”</p><p>“Are you the one that originally set all of the equipment purchases and rental agreements for facilities?” Colton questioned and I frowned. We were straying so far from what I had actually asked but this wasn’t the first time I’d been criticized over policy.</p><p>“I can’t recall. It’s been some time since I took ownership and there are a lot of policies. You’ll need to tell me plainly what you’re referring to.” I tried to keep my tone as neutral as I could and Colton scoffed, earning a gentle nudge scolding from Zack.</p><p>“I mean, can you influence the policy agreement that a facility has to run <em> only </em>Cullen equipment or none at all?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Part of the reason it’ll take you so long in those casts is because our rural facility lacks the funding to replace all of its equipment at once, but part of buying or leasing equipment from CMTech is that all of the facility’s equipment has to be on brand or it’s not happening,” Colton clarified and I balked.</p><p>“I never- Excuse me, I need to make a phone call.”</p><p>Colton just nodded while Zack smiled. “Don’t get too worked up and let me know if you need any help, alright?”</p><p>I shut the door to Nicki’s room firmly and pulled out my phone to call Erica.</p><p>-----</p><p><em> That’s what I get for allowing one of Father’s contract writers to stick around. What a pain in the ass. </em>I finally ended the last call I needed to make today and nearly jumped as a hand softly rapped on the door.</p><p>“Mia, would you like to come out for dinner?” a voice, either Zack or Colton, invited. Turning to look at the Mickey Mouse shaped clock I was surprised to find it was already seven.</p><p>“Is Nicki home yet?” A soft irking chuckle sounded as the door cracked open to reveal the twin I wasn’t looking for. </p><p>“Nope, I’m afraid not. You’ll have to deal with just us once again I’m afraid” Zack smiled and there was a tightness in the corners and a lack of luster in his eyes that I recognized but didn’t comment on. For now at least.</p><p>“That’s okay. Colton is fair company.”</p><p>“Oof, ouch. C’mon then hop along, let’s get you sorted.” He offered a hand to help but I nudged it away with my crutch. </p><p>“Thank you, Zack, but I’ll manage.” I smiled to make sure my gesture wasn’t taken wrong and he just rolled his eyes, returning the smile.</p><p>“Alright, see you at the table then Mia.” He disappeared back down the hallway, leaving the door cracked.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I wanted to wait until Nicki was here as well, but since it seems she won’t be coming home until tonight I guess I’ll tell you two what I’ve been up to today.” My statement is met with matching raised eyebrows before Colton gestured for me to continue with his fork.</p><p>“Well, after you told me about CMTech’s policies, I took a deeper look. It turns out our contract lawyer was retained from my father’s old staff. Needless to say, it’s been corrected. However, that still leaves rural hospitals like yours in a predicament so I thought about it and after contacting your local board,” I paused to build suspense but the endeavor was lost on the other two occupants at the table so I continued with a huff, “I’ve bought Blizfort Regional and its emergency medical transport contract. I’ve also made sizable donations to the other EMS agencies in Summit County. Equipment and the new air ambulance will be here within the week!” My smile vanished when I was not met with the same enthusiasm.</p><p>“Mia, I appreciate that you changed the contracting issue with your company but I- I didn’t mean you had to save Blizfort or whatever,” Colton said and I looked at him with confusion.</p><p>“It’s not just Blizfort, there were several others as well I’m just trying to help!” </p><p>Zack reached over the table setting his hand on mine. “Hey, it’s okay. You just did what you thought was best. No harm, no foul. I’m sure it’ll work out. Probably don’t tell Nicki though.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well,” Zack swallowed before relaxing, “you’ve been staying in her room. You’ve seen all the Of 970 merch.” I nodded and he continued. “Those are there because Sarina Boyer is our aunt. Our mom’s older sister and Aunt Hazel’s twin.”</p><p>My mouth dropped open at the revelation and Zack took this as an opportunity to continue before I was able to interrupt.</p><p>“We didn’t grow up really wanting anything, Mia. Between Aunt Sarina being in Of 970 and Uncle Finn being a big time author, we had more than enough. Didn’t matter in the end though and I think, in a way, Nicki resents money because of it. After Mom, well, our family kind of went haywire. Aunt Sarina started having real bad nightmares so she stopped sleeping…” He started to trail off but Colton gripped his shoulder in support.</p><p>“She started in with the drugs and, with the money we had, she had enough to go on. Last we heard from her she had a bad run in with the law in Atlanta. We don’t know if she got out or if she’s even still alive. Anywho, the moral of the story is, Nicki hates the assumption that money removes obstacles in life because it certainly didn’t stop any of the rough stuff in ours. It did nothing for Mom, it made things worse for Aunt Sarina, and none of it helped Uncle Finn get better. ”</p><p>“Helping people isn’t about what we can get in return, only what we can do to ease the load. Did she come up with that because of your circumstances?”</p><p>“That girl,” Zack stared off in the distance with an expression that was a mix of both pride and exhaustion. “That’s something Mom used to say when we were really little. I just wish she’d learn to take care of herself first though. It’s been so long now but I’m not sure she ever finished her grieving. Well, never mind all that. You don’t need to worry about our family drama. Want some ice cream? Or would you like a shower?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but worry as I politely declined both. Instead, I began plotting what I could possibly do to ease Nicki’s load.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to a hushed conversation slipping in from the bathroom I was sharing with Nicki. It was hard to make out what was being said but it sounded as if Zack was arguing with Nicki about the latter’s sleep.</p><p>“I have to do what needs to be done, Zack. I don’t have the luxury to… like you and Colton!” I missed part of what was said but I didn’t miss the loud thud of someone’s fist slamming down on the countertop.</p><p>“The luxury? You think it’s a luxury? That I just spend my time fucking-” A heavy breath broke the increasingly loud tirade mid sentence before Zack started over. “How many times do we have to go over this, Nicki? Rest isn’t a thing you can avoid. At best you’ll be useless, at worse you’ll be Aunt Sarina.”</p><p>The harsh slap of another hand hitting the countertop finally shook me completely from my sleep. “Stop it, Zack! You aren’t my boss. Now move. I got to get dressed.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Zack! Move!”</p><p>“No! You need-”</p><p>“I <em> need </em>to go! Fine! I’ll just borrow clothes from Amari.” </p><p>With my eyes wide open and being mildly startled, I watched as Nicki stomped angrily through the bathroom and out the door, without even a towel. A moment later, an angry Zack appeared. I felt like I should let him know I was awake, but at the same time, I was almost paralyzed by the situation at hand. Not that it had really been that long, but I had never seen Zack or Nicki so much as seriously disagree, let alone fight like that.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Zack closed the door to the hall and made his way to the dresser, to Averi’s picture. As quietly as he could, he switched out the spent incense for a new one before bowing his head.</p><p>“Mom, I don’t know how to get it through to her. I mean, she’s not doing anything, yet, but she’s dealing with everything about as well as Aunt Sarina did and we all know how that went. She’s headed that way if she doesn’t slow down and I don’t know how to help. I just want her safe.”</p><p>Raising his head and sighing again, he turned in my direction and caught sight of me. Lifting an eyebrow, Zack moved around the end of the bed, taking a seat close enough to talk properly.</p><p>“I’m sorry if we woke you. How are you feeling?” he asked softly as heavy boots were heard coming down some stairs.</p><p>“It’s alright. This afternoon the doctor said my head’s all better and my arm is about ready to be released so that’s good.” I winced with Zack as the front door opened and closed harder than necessary. </p><p>It’s only been a day since our conversation at the dinner table but during that whole time, Nicki hadn’t been home for any observable length of time. I was no closer to figuring out a way to help either and it was beginning to weigh on me.</p><p>“That’s good, Mia. I’m glad. Hey, who took you to your appointment? Was it Nicki?” His tone was almost hopeful.</p><p>“No, I’m afraid I haven’t spoken to her since the other morning. It was actually Jazmyn that took me, although I almost got stabbed first for calling her a child.”</p><p>Zack did his best to stifle his laughter. “Yeah, I think that’s just about how everyone meets Jaz, at the end of something pointy, so you’re not alone there. Any word on getting out of here? Not that anyone wants you gone but you must be going stir crazy in a place like Avaglen.”</p><p>“Oh, um… Well, Klara still can’t get away from San Antonio and I can’t drive yet so I hadn’t really thought about it.” I was glad for how dark the room was since I felt my cheeks heat up. <em> I haven’t even thought about leaving because I’ve been so preoccupied with a certain missing dork. </em></p><p>“I see,” Zack said and I didn’t like the knowing tone in his voice. “Well, I really am sorry we woke you. If you don’t need anything, I’ll let you get back to sleep.” He gently patted my shoulder, waiting for a confirmation before getting up. “Good night, Mia.”</p><p>“Good night, Zack.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Despite, or maybe because of, Nicki’s warning, I had gotten into a particularly heated Inconvenient Attachment discussion with Colton during lunch. It was now mid afternoon and I found myself sitting in Nicki’s bed reading some additional works Colton had recommended. That and mulling over how to help Nicki, still. </p><p>Before I could stumble too far down that path, however, I was interrupted by a rapid series of knocks. I was about to call out when my sister’s face popped on my phone screen accompanied by the Tigger song. I shook away the weird sense of apprehension that settled itself on my shoulders and accepted the call.</p><p>“Hey, Klara. It’s so good to hear from you.”</p><p>“<em>Hello Mia, how are you feeling today?” </em>Klara asked, her tone serious but there was a little something else in there that put me on edge.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you for asking. Are you alright, Klara?” I tested what was certainly dangerous ground.</p><p>“<em>Oh, I am doing well enough. There’s just one little thing,” </em> I winced as her tone got sharper. “<em>I ran into Arwen the other day and she congratulated me on getting you to come around. Imagine my surprise when I had no idea what she was talking about. So she told me about your little… project.” </em></p><p>“Well, I-” I attempted to interject an explanation or justification but was only cut off.</p><p>“<em>Well </em> I, <em> as a good sister, wanted to congratulate you on your new endeavor and figured you must have requested a private apartment in your new addition. When I called to get the room number so I could send a surprise gift, I was informed that you weren’t staying there and hadn’t been for a week.” </em></p><p>“Klara, I’m fine-” But she was on a roll and interrupted me again. My hand clenched around my phone. It had been a while since Klara has done the overprotective thing but it's always just as annoying and inconvenient as it is sweet.</p><p><em> “So I looked up that town, Avaglen, and there’s only one accommodation there so I ask there and find, yet again, that my sister is nowhere to be found.” </em> Klara took a deep breath to calm herself and I stayed quiet, afraid to set her off again. “<em>You didn’t buy a house, you’re not at the hospital even though you did buy that, you’re not in that excuse of a lodge. So where are you, Mia?” </em></p><p>I gulped, trying to think of an answer that would satisfy my sister but still be vague enough to evade her sources. I didn’t find that answer before the door suddenly slammed open. </p><p>“I know where my own room is Zack! Fuck off!” Nicki yelled as she stumbled in, tearing off her clothes. </p><p>Startled, I remained speechless as Klara attempted to get my attention on the phone. Even as the door closed, even as Nicki stripped down to her underwear, and still as Nicki turned off the lamp and crawled into bed next to me, I couldn’t find words. The firefighter was asleep almost instantly. </p><p><em> “Mia. Mia! Answer me!” </em>Klara yelled almost frantic from the phone and I shook myself from my stupor.</p><p>“I’m fine, Klara. I’m safe and everything is alright. I’ll call you back later, okay?”</p><p>“<em>No, Mia wait-” </em> But I didn’t wait, instead I lowered the device as I ended the call.</p><p>Observing Nicki before the light from the screen faded, I found her face down, asleep, and slowly snuggling closer to the warmth in her bed. I knew there was no way I could bring myself to wake the poor thing. Instead, I set my phone to silent before returning to my earlier reading and laying back, allowing the questing cuddle bug a sturdy surface to snuggle into. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sighing happily, I marked another story as done and enjoyed. While a few of them were admittedly mildly awkward to read while being used as a body pillow by my crush, I was grateful for Colton's recommendations. Though I had come across a very serious problem. I desperately needed to use the bathroom but Nicki was practically glued to me. Luckily, a knock on the door offered a glimmer of hope.</p><p>“Hey, Mia do you want some… Oh? What’s this I see? Someone cuddling with my sister right in front of me?” Zack stepped into the room and he caught sight of my position.</p><p>“Don’t be weird, Zack. Help me. I really need to, y’know,” I pleaded quietly, still attempting to escape. </p><p>With a single laugh, Zack moved to help but every time he tried to pry one of Nicki’s limbs free he was met with a fierce grunt and an even tighter grip. He made a poor attempt to hold in a laugh as I looked up in conflicted distress.</p><p>“I got you,” Zack whispered before leaning over to Nicki’s ear, “Dewford, I need you to let go.” An angry almost squeal was his answer as she tucked her head tighter under my chin, prompting a distressed and overwhelmed squeal from me. “Just for a second Dewey, or I’ll pee on your foot.” This statement was met with a hiss as Nicki pushed me away and rolled over, never once waking up. </p><p>As Zack gently picked me up over the sleeping woman, I couldn’t help but throw glances between the twins. “What the heck what that?”</p><p>“Haha, well…” he started, setting me down gently and making sure I was steady before continuing, “for a long time after everything really went down we would share a bed because of our own nightmares. One of us would wake up crying and go slip into the other’s bed. This was fine for both of us. The only problem was that Nicki’s too big of a cuddle bug to release you for any reason once she gets really deep into sleep.” Zack started to snicker and my jaw started to drop, already seeing where this story is headed. </p><p>“Well, one time it was really bad and I really, <em> really </em>needed the bathroom but no matter what I did she wouldn’t let go. So I just peed right there.” His voice started to shake with laughter and I slapped my cast over my mouth to muffle my own. “Thing is, the way she was cuddled up, it was right on her foot. She was so traumatized she responds to the threat even now, dead asleep. Just in case you need to know.” </p><p>Zack winked at me and headed for the door to the hallway. I stumbled between words and laughter for a moment before I settled on a single word.</p><p>“Disgusting!” I whisper yelled in Zack’s direction.</p><p>“Dinner’s about done by the way,” was the only thing I could make out besides wild laughter as Zack slipped out, and shut the door. It didn’t do much to block out the relentless mirth that continued on the other side.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A horrible crackling startled me awake. Jerking up in bed, I was restrained comfortably by a firm but gentle grip. Sighing, I relaxed back as Nicki removed one arm to fumble for the radio perched on the desk. I smiled to myself as she grunted at the device. Zack and I were finally able to bully Nicki into resting by claiming the heat wasn’t working in her room so she was going to have to keep sleeping in her own bed as a space heater. Maybe it was playing dirty, but Zack was on board and it helped the woman get the sleep she so clearly needed.</p><p><em>“10-4… I’ll issue the…” </em>I began to register some of the words coming over the radio as Nicki turned it up. It was still her week on call, which I found incredibly unpleasant but manageable given my new position as primary Nicki nap wrangler. A concerned grunt from my side caught my attention and I focused on the chatter, Nicki seeming to do the same.</p><p><em>“This is an all call. All available emergency units there’s been a code-” </em>I didn’t catch the end as Nicki muttered an almost panicked ‘shit’ as she practically fell out of bed in her hurry to get up. I was about to ask what was going on when Nicki threw open our door, shouting at full volume, clearly intending to wake the entire house.</p><p>“Avalanche in the pass! Double digit casualties, double digit missing! Get moving! Come on everyone!”</p><p>It took a moment for it to register before I also bolted up in bed. “Holy shit, an avalanche? Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked, worried about the answer.</p><p>“I’d say you could be on food crew but not with your arm still done up I’m afraid,” Nicki called from the shared bathroom. I heard the swish of mouthwash and the running of water before the door burst open revealing Nicki only in her underwear once again.</p><p>Trying not to bluntly stare, I continued the quick conversation. “Dr. Bishop said I’d likely be out of it in the next couple of days during my last appointment. Do you think they’d take it off?”</p><p>“Mia, I don’t think that’s a very good idea if they don’t have a chance to check it out properly. I wouldn’t want there to be permanent damage” Nicki slowed for just a moment, half tucked into her uniform and squatted down by the bed. “Just relax.”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“Thank you so much for wanting to help. If it’s that important to you, call Aunt Hazel, see if you can watch part of the lodge for her or something if she hasn’t already got someone to cover long enough to come help us,” Nicki interrupted, gently running a hand over my cast. The tips of our fingers interlocked lightly and I knew there was something significant there, but like hell I was going to address it now.</p><p>“Be careful,” I said instead.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll see you later, Mia.” </p><p>Something heavy settled behind her warm smile and I traced it with my eyes. I felt like I was drowning, warmth filling my chest. I felt myself moving forward, too fast for my mind, too slow for my heart. Nicki was moving too, our fingertips meeting a little more solidly. I was certain the pounding in my chest was so loud it was reverberating through the walls.</p><p>Then the front door slammed open and I realized it was boots on the wooden floors as both of us hopped back some. I realized Nicki was wearing a blush all the way down to her collar bones that matched my own, along with a matching shy smile. With a final squeeze of my fingers, Nicki stood and finished getting dressed.</p><p>“See you soon,” she said with a smile over her shoulder as she stepped out the door.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Just remember kid, this was your idea and I won’t be taking any responsibility if little duck gets all heated up about it,” Hazel said gruffly as I settled my cast on the table palm down.</p><p>“I’m sure.” I rolled my eyes and Hazel chuckled.</p><p>“Hold still now!” With a smile, she started up the saw and started cutting away the cast on my arm. “There you go, free at last. Give it a wiggle.”</p><p>In the empty house, the silence was almost ominous now as I gingerly lifted my arm out of the neat halves of the cast left on the table. With a bit of rotation and a stretch, I listened for any unusual popping and waited for any pains. With nothing but soreness from not moving and a raw itch from fresh exposure to oxygen, I nodded, satisfied.</p><p>“I think it’s good to go.”</p><p>“Alright. Well, we got plenty to do! So if you’re really on board with this go change into something warm that you don’t mind getting dirty.” She stepped away pointing towards Nicki’s room and I made my way there as quickly as I could.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in, but here’s a couple of blankets. If you’ll fill out these papers and place them in this bin here we’ll get to you as soon as we can. There’s plenty of soup and hot drinks in the conference room if you want to head in there. I’m sorry, it’s a little crowded.” I gave my little speech for what must have been the thirtieth time in a single hour, never mind the count over the past several.</p><p>Hazel had posted me at the head of a small force dealing with the uninjured and less injured victims of the avalanche. Occasionally a couple of emergency workers would come in, apparently forced to take a break, and pass out in the office behind me for a little bit before heading back out. As I looked through the doors into the conference room, families and individuals all huddled in a mass, some crying, some blank faced, and I noticed the soup being refilled again and sighed. It didn’t feel like we were making any progress. For every family I reconnected, every individual that had a relative informed, it was like three more would show up to take their place. I kept going though. <em> We really would get nowhere if I gave up now. </em></p><p>The bell on the door rang before another person approached the counter. Gathering the papers and only one blanket to match the numbers of footsteps I began my speech again without looking up.</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in, but here’s a couple of blankets. If you’ll-”</p><p>“Mia?” an all too familiar voice interrupted, stopping me cold as my eyes slowly lifted from the forms in my hand, over the desk, over a crisp uniform, and finally to the brown eyes of my sister.</p><p>“Klara.”</p><p>Those brown eyes snap over my shoulder. “You!”</p><p>A soft scoff answered from behind me and I could hear the smirk without even looking. “KC. It’s good to see you weren’t caught up in all the fuss.”</p><p>“Wait, you know each other?” I asked confused.</p><p>“I know your sister from the military.” Hazel moved to stand beside me and now I could see her smirk. It looked just like the ones Zack and Nicki would pull. </p><p>“What are you doing, Hazel?” Klara pronounced the woman’s name like a swear.</p><p>“I own this place. Besides that, I’m helping. What are <em>you</em> doing?”</p><p>“I’m here to collect Mia,” she said matter of factly. With the tense situation at the counter, none of us noticed the ring of the bell as another emergency crew came in to rest, one of them taking interest in Klara’s declaration.</p><p>“Yeah? Well, you can’t have her!” I recognized Nicki’s voice, tired but steady and she blushed as Klara spun around while Hazel started laughing.</p><p>“And just who are you?” my sister asked, practically growling at the angry puppy equivalent in front of her.</p><p>“Well, who are you?” Nicki asked, attempting to puff herself up more. It wasn’t threatening in the least but it did make my heart melt.</p><p>“I asked you first!” Klara frowned, displeased by the soaked yet adamant Nicki.</p><p>“I asked you second!” When Klara just frowned and Hazel hit the desk behind the counter with her face while collapsing with laughter, Nicki blushed again. “Well, never mind. I’m her girlfriend and you can’t just come in here and snatch people!” She held one finger up as though she was scolding Klara and the older woman’s frown just darkened.</p><p>“Is that so? Well, I’m her sister, Klara.”</p><p>Nicki seemed to have a critical malfunction at this point, knowing she just made a terrible miscalculation. “Ooooooh… uh… just- haha- just kidding. We just sleep together. Wait- No! I mean we’re roommates, but there’s only one bed so…” Nicki continued to ramble, her whole face turning bright red as her eyes hit the floor.</p><p><em> Of all the people in the world, I choose her. </em>With one hand over my face, I finally spoke, “Nicki, shut up and go lay down. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Nicki mumbled and practically sprinted to the office behind the desk. There was a dull thud and muffled sobs as Hazel finally slipped off the desk and to the ground.</p><p>“Klara, I can explain-” I began but the door behind me creaked open interrupting me.</p><p>“You better not be over working that wrist Mia. We discussed that already and I intend to check it myself later,” Nicki said quietly, attempting to be sneaking. It did not go unnoticed nor did my own blush.</p><p>“I certainly hope so,” Klara replied to my statement, her skepticism clear.</p><p>-----</p><p>It didn’t take long after Hazel recovered for her to draft Klara into duty and I found myself strapped into Hazel’s passenger seat again with my sister at the wheel this time. We were on our way to the pass with extra supplies and giant containers of soup and hot chocolate. As we drove I found myself hoping that the road conditions were bad enough to require Klara’s total focus and I would be able to escape in relative peace. I was not so lucky.</p><p>“So, a girlfriend?” Klara punctuated with a single raised eyebrow as we slowed.</p><p>“Well, not exactly no. I am sharing her bed-” her other eyebrow raised as she slipped the vehicle into four wheel drive and I sputtered, racing to clarify, ”by which I mean, I’ve been staying in her room and, well, the heating isn’t always the best in there and it would be a shame to make her sleep somewhere else and- Why are you laughing? Klara!” I did my best to stomp my foot before pouting out the window.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mia.” She took a moment to recompose herself. “If you like her that’s fine, you don’t need to justify it to me. I was just worried because I had no idea where you were and you were injured. All you had to say was that you were staying with a girl you fancied.” I know she caught the reflection of my eye roll in the glass when I turned to face more snickering.</p><p>“Would that really have been enough though?”</p><p> “At first, though I certainly would have wanted to meet her and check on you eventually. I wouldn’t have needed to call in a favor to get down here.” Klara looked over at me with a fond smile that quickly turned into a frown when she noticed my posture. With a quick whap to my uninjured thigh, she scolded me. “Don’t slouch. Your pouting alone is pitiful enough.” </p><p>With a yelp, I sat up straight, angrily rubbing at my thigh. “Klara! I’m twenty five-”</p><p>“Then act like it.”</p><p>“Shut up! I can sit how I want!”</p><p>A silence stretched out before Klara spoke flatly, “Would you like to tell me what you’re actually upset about, Mi?”</p><p>I felt my face warm, my eyes falling to the hem of the coat I was wearing, I had borrowed Nicki’s, and I tried not to fidget. “I just…” I gave a sigh as I tried to figure out what had me so worked up. “If I’m being honest, I don’t know. I think I’m just a little frustrated and nervous.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Why can’t you just take me back to the house?” I whined as I shuffled through the door to the lodge behind Klara.</p><p>“Because this isn’t my vehicle and I still need to find myself a place to stay. You heard what the trooper said, so until I am able to get a hold of a pilot, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s the worst thing that’s ever happened,” Hazel chuckled from behind the desk. She was sitting down sorting through paperwork and it looked like she had made good progress, though the conference and dining room were still full of stranded people.</p><p>“Be quiet you-”</p><p>“Me what?” Hazel looked up with a smug smile. </p><p>There was some sort of charge in the air and I tried to back away without being noticed, unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be, and instead, I backed into another body. Hearing a small ‘oof’ and a crash, I tried to spin around and apologize, forgetting for a moment that I only had one leg, and ended up tripping over myself. Expecting a rude greeting from the hardwood floor after my crutch hit the ground, instead, I found myself held aloft in a familiar set of arms.</p><p>“Woah there Mia, I don’t think Nicki would appreciate you falling for me like this.” Looking up I found the bright smile of one Phebe Mellor.</p><p>“Shut up!” I made an attempt to appear unamused and it convinced exactly no one, but no one commented on the matter as Phebe walked me around the desk and gently set me in a chair.</p><p>“So, who's the taller, hotter, Mia?” Phebe pointed at Klara once I was settled. Hazel immediately began to lose her composure again while Klara began to go red.</p><p>“That’s my <em> sister</em>, Phebe!” I hissed.</p><p>“Alright! Same name!” Phebe teased, holding her prosthetic hand up for a high five and shooting Klara a playful wink.</p><p>“Not quite. My name is Klara.” She grabbed the offered hand for a handshake instead. Phebe smirked with a chuckle turning Klara’s hand in her own leaning forward to brush a gentle kiss across her knuckles.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Klara.” I groaned as Zack and Colton appeared next to me.</p><p>“I think the pleasure is mine, miss?” </p><p>“PHEBE!” Fortunately, Nicki made her appearance. Standing across the lobby, fluffy haired with a child stuck to each leg, she pointed at the broken plate near the door. Where I had ran into Phebe, there was now a mess of cookies along with my abandoned crutch. </p><p>“Well, since everybody’s here-” Hazel was interrupted as the door opened.</p><p>“Hazel, why is there an empty cast on my dinner table?” a male voice asked as the door shut and I heard Nicki gasp.</p><p>“Aunt Hazel!”</p><p>The woman laughed. “She made me, held me hostage and everything. You’re back early Marcus. Something happen?”</p><p>“Well, kind of. Hudson called and said that because of the new equipment they were gonna have to redo some of the building and wanted to make sure it was all fire coded,” the new man said, taking off his coat and scarf.</p><p>“What new equipment, Dad?” Nicki asked as she joined us, now free of her passengers.</p><p>“Hey, Dewey! Didn’t you hear? Cullen Medical Technologies bought Blizfort Regional and sponsored all new equipment!”</p><p>I paled as Nicki’s expression was less than celebratory. “What? When did that happen?”</p><p>Before Zack or Colton could jump in on my behalf, I stood. “Not long ago. I found some rather unfortunate mistakes made in the contracting department and I wanted to do my best to correct it. Blizfort Regional isn’t the only rural facility with new colors.”</p><p>I did my best not to fidget or look away as Nicki scrutinized me. Something about the interaction was entertaining enough that our audience watched silently. Apparently, Nicki found whatever she was looking for as she smiled and closed the distance between herself and the desk.</p><p>“That’s really cool.” She bent down to rest her elbows on the countertop and held out her hands to me. “You’re really- Cold! Holy shit, Mia!” She exclaimed as I took her hands.</p><p>“Nicki, don’t hop over the-” Hazel warned but it was too late. The firefighter had already dropped my hands and vaulted over the desk.</p><p>“It’s an emergency Aunt Hazel!” </p><p>A grumbled ‘I bet it is’ was all I heard as Nicki pulled me into her. She easily tucked me into her and I was engulfed by the smell of vanilla. I felt my brain short circuit as my face burned.</p><p>“I think she’s broken,” both Zack and Colton managed to say simultaneously as Hazel buried her face in the counter and Klara huffed humorously.</p><p>“Guys, I’ve been gone less than a month, how did I miss so much?” Marcus whined in the background and all I could think was the mental equivalent of a five second long key smash followed by white noise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what’s… well, what’s the deal with that?” I asked Nicki. We had gone back to the house and I was currently seated in the firefighter’s lap with my legs over the arm of the chair. We watched as Phebe tried to flirt with Klara while Zack wing manned for his cousin.</p><p>“Well, your sister’s kinda hot-”</p><p>“Not that! I mean, I thought Phebe was asexual.” One of the nights after dinner Phebe proudly informed me of her asexuality while Nicki and Zack sang a mashed version of ‘I Kissed a Girl’ and ‘I Kissed a Boy’ together.</p><p>“Yeah, and?” Nicki looked up, genuinely confused.</p><p>“Isn’t that the lack of attraction?” </p><p>“Kind of. Why?”</p><p>“Gods, it’s a good thing you’re cute. If your cousin doesn’t experience attraction then why is she <em> flirting </em>with my sister?”</p><p>“Oh, Phebe still experiences attraction just not sexual attraction. She’s a homoromantic asexual. And you think I’m cute?” I covered Nicki’s face with my hand as my face warmed. </p><p>“Gah! Not anymore I don’t!” I shouted after she licked my hand. I rubbed it on her cheek trying to wipe both my palm and Nicki’s grin off. I scrunched my nose and feigned pushing her away despite my laughter. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>“Pfff, you love me,” she said laughing before falling silent.</p><p>Blue eyes locked with my brown ones and I open my mouth to speak only to be cut off by a high pitch squeal from my sister. It startled both of us out of our moment and we whipped our heads to where the noise came from to find Phebe push pressing Klara with Zack, Colton, and Hazel egging her on.</p><p>“Ugh, not again. Hold on Mia, I’m gonna yell,” Nicki warned, giving me a moment to cover my ears. “Daaaaaad! Phebe’s deadlifting guests again! DAAAAD!”</p><p>“What?” came a voice from the kitchen followed by heavy footsteps. Zack stiffened as Marcus burst into the room. “Where?”</p><p>He picked up his son as though he was furniture, looking under and around him, anywhere but where Phebe still had Klara suspended above her head. Nicki gave an exasperated sigh as Phebe giggled while gently setting the other woman down.</p><p>“Oh, you just missed it, Dad,” Zack said, managing to keep a straight face despite being held above the man’s head. </p><p>“Dad, I called you to help out not turn it into a muscle contest!” Nicki wailed, flailing her arms as much as she could without dislodging me.</p><p>“Please, you’re just jealous you’re not strong enough to bench press your girl,” Zack said as his dad set him back down. I felt my face grow warm at that thought of Nicki push pressing me over her head as her cousin had done with my sister. Given her profession, there was no doubt the firefighter could. </p><p>“You know I’m plenty strong.”</p><p>“Prove it then, Dewford.” Zack placed his arm on the table signaling for an arm wrestle.</p><p>Nicki gave me a small look and I carefully moved from her lap. “You’re on Hubert.” </p><p>She moved to stand across from her twin, taking hold of his hand, while I stood next to Colton. I watched as he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened a note. Since I started staying with the family I learned that the siblings had a small rivalry going.</p><p>“Okay, ready?” Phebe had a large grin on her face as both of her cousins nodded. I noticed some of the other tenants had gathered around to watch. “Set. Go!”</p><p>Both of their knuckles turned white as they started, neither one budging. </p><p>“What’s wrong little sis? Having trouble there?”</p><p>“Please. The only thing I’m having trouble with is your breath. Ever heard of mouthwash or toothpaste before? I mean seriously, no wonder Colton hardly kisses you, you've got dragon breath bro.”</p><p>There was a small chorus of ‘oohs’ while Karter yelled ‘Burn!’ This caused Zack to falter for a moment allowing Nicki to start slowly inching his hand down. He struggled to push back while everyone started to chant. ‘Dewey! Dewey!’</p><p>There was a loud smack as Zack’s hand hit the table and Nicki threw her arms in the air victoriously as everyone cheered. I shared her smile as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer.</p><p>“What’s the score, Colton?” </p><p>The man tapped at his phone. “1375 for Zack and 1410 for Nicki.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah! Alpha twin!” Nicki yelled as the other joined in chanting ‘Alpha twin!’</p><p>I laughed as Zack shook his head. “You just wait. I’ll get you one of these days.”</p><p>Nicki stuck her tongue out at him like the mature adult she was.</p><p>The celebration was interrupted as the front door opened as another crew got back from the avalanche cleanup. After a few inquiries, we found out that state crews were finally in full force on the other side of the slide and that nobody died, though the man that caused it by crashing while drunk driving did total the car and end up with a bit of frostbite after being pushed off the road and into some trees. Being in last, Izaan closed the door before looking up at all of us.</p><p>“I’m really glad everyone’s so happy, but I’m serious if you guys wake me up with this, I’ll beat you all to death with my leg. Got it?” He smiled, slipping his boots off like everyone else had and Marcus nodded, confirming for everyone. Izaan nodded his own head. “Good. Thank you. Love you guys really.” With a clicking of his footsteps, he disappeared down one of the hallways.</p><p>“Alright everyone, you heard the man. Disperse!” Marcus waved his hands shooing us out of the front room and kitchen.</p><p>-----</p><p>“This reminds me,” Nicki started in the middle of our current Mutant Guard spin off episode, “How are you feeling after jailbreaking your cast and then being on your feet all day?”</p><p>“You want to bring it up in the middle of an episode?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“That bad huh? I told you not to hurt yourself! Also, this episode doesn’t even have anything important.” Nicki gently flicked my ear, turning a bit more on the small couch in the NBD to face me better.</p><p>“Knock it off. You said everything was important because they like hiding Easter eggs.” I attempted to fight the smile twitching in the corner of my lips, still doing my best to ignore the firefighter.</p><p>“Well sure, but this one doesn’t… oh, I guess that was technically one but it won’t matter for like three more episodes.”</p><p>“Nicki! I’m fine damn it.” My composer almost broke when Nicki stopped flicking my ear and instead just ran her finger along the cartilage softly. It made me shiver and I barely contained a squeal while she chuckled.</p><p>“Oops.” She smiled, not sorry in the slightest. “If you’re so fine then why didn’t you answer me the first time?”</p><p>“Because I wa…” I got stuck as Nicki’s finger traveled from the base of my skull to the base of my neck, tracing shapes between faint freckles. With a small cough, I attempted to continue my answer, “Because I was watch…” I took a deep breath to steady myself as I finally turned to face Nicki, my blush and the sharp look I gave her halting her nonsense for a moment. “Because I was watching the show, but if you’re trying to get me to confess to something I may as well earn it.”</p><p>An almost sinister smile bloomed on my face as I pulled my brown hair free from my hair tie. Nicki’s jaw dropped and she leaned back, blue eyes darting around as though looking for an escape from the situation she had put herself in. I wasn’t having that and I began pressing into her. As I scooted forward she continued to lean back, her mouth working as though she meant to say something while a blush ran up from the neck of her hoodie to the tips of her ears.</p><p>“Mi-Mia?” Nicki squeaked as I thumbed the hem of her hoodie. I looked into her eyes, biting my lip, and that seemed to do it. The firefighter flopped back onto the couch with an ‘eep’, wide eyed and red faced.</p><p>Laughing, I just snuggled down onto her chest using her as a pillow. “Not as funny when you’re the one being teased is it?”</p><p>She took a few deep breaths and I felt her hand run through my hair a few times before something was slipped onto my head. “No ma’am.” </p><p>-----</p><p>“Oh my gods that’s the cutest shit! Quick, give me your phone!” Whispered words started to rouse me from a comfortable nap. Not quite breaking through to consciousness, I remained still.</p><p>“Why my phone?”</p><p>“What? You don’t want a picture of this? What kind of older sister-”</p><p>“Fine, you’re right. Here. Oh, take it quick, that’s her wake up scowl!”</p><p>Curling my hands tighter into the soft material beneath them, I grunted and buried my face further into the warmth underneath it.</p><p>“Okay, now that’s adorable and blackmail perfection.” The voice began to get louder and I whined in protest again, receiving a matching whine in response before something wrapped around me and I was even snugger than before.</p><p>“What’s going on girls? Did you find them- Oh, that’s cute. Nicki even gave Mia her beanie.” A deeper voice entered and consciousness began to relentlessly drag me back to the real world.</p><p>“Don’t worry Uncle Marc, we got pictures.” I felt my ears burn as awareness finally hit me.</p><p>“Great. Send them to me. It’s a shame but you still need to wake them for dinner. I’m going to see who else is ready to eat with us tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you, Marcus.” I picked out Klara’s voice now along with the hint of amusement. </p><p>“I think maybe she’s already awake,” Phebe’s voice was next after Marcus’s footsteps faded.</p><p>“I think you’re right. Maybe we should let her wake Nicki herself?”</p><p>“Not a chance. That’s no fun. Watch this.” I felt Phebe’s presence grow closer as she leaned down, across me, to whisper directly to Nicki. “I know you’re awake Nicki, and I know what you did.”</p><p>“But I didn-” Nicki attempted to sit up, only to slam her forehead directly into her cousin’s nose, almost throwing me off the couch in the process. My eyes shot open as Phebe hit the floor, groaning in a harmony of agony along with Nicki accompanied by Klara’s laughter. </p><p>“You’re right, Phebe, this was much more fun,” Klara said, helping me stand. Phebe just gave her a thumbs up from the hand she was not using to hold her bleeding nose.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Okay, so it’s going to be a little tight for a bit, but if we double up in the rest of the rooms I think we can make it work. Any volunteers?”</p><p>Much like department meetings, trying to make house meetings work around everyone’s schedules, sleep times, and attitudes was a trial. Although a few people were still missing, Marcus had managed to gather almost everyone. Luckily, the people in this house were actually willing to cooperate, sort of.</p><p>Karter was the first to respond seriously. “If we get two bunks we can put Calvin and Robbie with me and Lawrence.”</p><p>“I don’t mind if Gage bunks with me. He’s quiet at least,” Izaan added with a smirk, earning a frown and a rude gesture from the other man. “See? He’s good with it.” With an exaggerated sigh, Gage did acknowledge his consent.</p><p>“I also have plenty of room if someone else needs to bunk elsewhere,” Amari offered, running a hand through their hair.</p><p>“That leaves us with,” Marcus looked up at the ceiling as he attempted to count the number of occupied versus vacant rooms. </p><p>“Four rooms completely free, two free able, and ten absolutely occupied,” I jumped in, rattling off the information. I didn’t notice the attention I was getting, nor the silence until it was broken.</p><p>“Are you keeping her, Nicki? Cause if you’re not, I’ll take her,” Scarlett said, leaning around both the table and myself to address Nicki.</p><p>“She’s mine! No, I mean- You can’t have her! I- I mean, you can’t just… Shut up, Scarlett!” the firefighter fumbled, growing even more frustrated and flustered as the whole room giggled. I felt my own face burn.</p><p>“That’s my sister,” Zack said fondly, draping himself over her, muffling her protests. “Is that all Dad?”</p><p>“Not quite. About the same time, the air ambulance folks are getting here the state is going to start moving the stranded people back out of Avaglen, so be ready for any complications there.” Everyone nodded and the man clapped his hands together. “Alright, that’s it then. Who wants cake? Only <em> one </em>piece each, guys!”</p><p>Everyone rushed towards the table where Hazel and Klara were handing out cake. I turned to find that Nicki hadn’t moved.</p><p>“What, don’t you want cake?” I asked, sliding up to her.</p><p>“Not really. I had something sweeter in mind. C’mon.” I swear I could hear Colton choke on something behind us as Nicki pulled me down the hallway towards the NBD. “I think you’ll like this. I’ve been waiting since you started staying here.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What is it?”</p><p>“Shh.” Nick stopped in front of the door, eyeballing the party behind me before giving me a giant smile. “It’s a special surprise just for you.”</p><p>Opening the door, she stepped aside, waiting for me to walk in first. Raising my eyebrows, I stepped inside and watched as she closed the door before crossing the room and pulling down a framed Mutant Guard poster revealing a locked mini fridge. I put two and two together and realize Nicki was talking about a different cake. <em> The </em>cake. The turtle cheesecake with strawberry drizzle. As she grabbed a container I couldn’t help but squeal in anticipation and joy. I started chanting a low mess of ‘yes’ and ‘give it’ as she grabbed two forks.</p><p>As she turned back to the couch the door burst open revealing four figures. Klara, Zack, and Phebe stood together red faced and huffing while Colton smirked behind them, his phone clicking away. Nicki screamed, throwing the forks into the ceiling before slamming the cheesecake back into the fridge and promptly eating the key. I realized they must have been listening outside the door and what we must have sounded like. </p><p>With my face growing hot all I could do was whine out a long ‘whyyyy’ in mourning as I also realized I wouldn’t be getting any cheesecake too.</p><p>-----</p><p>“So, that was a thing,” Zack said, sitting on the remains of Nicki’s mini fridge. </p><p>As things became clear, Zack, Phebe, and Colton began to demand their promised share of the cake, which Nicki hadn’t given them yet. Outnumbered and outvoted, Nicki surrendered the fridge since she could no longer surrender the key. Luckily for us, not so much for the appliance, the application of a screwdriver and a mix of Zack and Phebe’s strength we were able to free the sweet delights within. We did kill the fridge though.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Nicki, I’ll get you a new fridge,” I assured the other woman who still looked sadly at her twin’s makeshift seat.</p><p>“In blue?” she whimpered and I felt my heart clench.</p><p>“In any shade. I promise.”</p><p>“You guys are disgustingly soft. I can’t stand it. It just makes me want to just… ugh.”</p><p>“I must agree, Colton. They trigger my cute aggression and…” Klara began before Phebe finished for her.</p><p>“You wanna just crush them into some, like, adorable paste? Yeah, I get that.”</p><p>“Shut up, you’re ruining my life,” Nicki sulked and I couldn’t help but smile, even if I agreed with her statement.</p><p>“C’mon then Nicki. Let’s ditch these losers,” I said as I stood, holding out a hand to her.</p><p>“What about your mess?” Colton asked, gesturing to the murdered appliance, the dishes, and the forks still in the ceiling. </p><p>“Your mess. It’s your fault and don’t act like it isn’t,” Nicki grumbled, taking my hand.</p><p>I turned back one last time as Nicki shouted at Hazel that she was taking her truck, to stick my tongue out at those who remained in the NDB. As I walked away I blushed as I caught one of them saying, ‘They’re practically married already!’ followed by laughter</p><p>-----</p><p>“One cream, one sugar, as requested,” Nicki said with a smile as she handed me a convenience store coffee before hopping back in.</p><p>“I know I wanted to leave those guys behind, but did we really just leave for gas station coffee?” I took a sip of the beverage, surprised by how good it actually was.</p><p>“Well...” Nicki paused, taking a sip of her own drink. “Well, yes and no.” I quirked an eyebrow and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Mia, I think it’s pretty clear that I like you. Like a lot…” </p><p>I fought back the urge to chuckle at her phrasing. “But?”</p><p>“But… I think it’s also pretty clear that I’ve got a lot of hang up and some pretty bad habits and a tendency to ramble and a problem-” I set my hand on Nicki’s fist which was clenched around the steering wheel.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But I think you deserve better than me,” she finally said, only to be met with silence.</p><p>Once she opened her eyes, she turned to find me staring at her. I could see the gears turning behind bright but nervous blue eyes.</p><p>“Nicki, throw our cups out please.”</p><p>She seemed a little lost but eager to escape as she did as asked. As she opened her door to get back in, I immediately pulled her over the center console and into my lips. Our first kiss was rough, territorial, claiming, explaining to Nicki in no uncertain terms precisely what I thought of her statement.</p><p>“You’re so stupid sometimes, Nicki.” Punctuating my sentence with more kisses while settling her more comfortably on my lap, I continued, “You are the single most caring,” a kiss, “sweet,” kiss, “dependable,” kiss, “selfless,” kiss, kiss, kiss, “deserving person I have ever met. And I kinda wanna be your girlfriend.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Nicki asked, clearly in a daze, her forehead resting against mine as her eyes stared into mine. </p><p>I couldn’t help but giggle against her lips. “Yes, really.”</p><p>“Awesome.” She smiled lopsidedly before I brought our lips back together.</p><p>We quickly began to lose track of time until a heavy rapping on the window startled us making Nicki shriek as I bit a little too hard on her collar bone. Hearts pounding heavily, I calmly rolled down the window a bit only to get hit by the brightest flashlight beam I’ve ever been subjected to.</p><p>“Gods why?”</p><p>“This is Avaglen PD ma’am. Can I get the two of you to step out and hand me your identification?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the back seat of the car fidgeting impatiently. Finally, the doors opened and Marcus climbed into the driver’s seat while Nicki joined me in the back.</p><p>“We may as well wait until we get home so I can just tell everyone at once,” Nicki said as she climbed in. As soon as the door closed and she was seated, I began checking her over. “I’m okay, Mia. Really.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry this happened-” I started only to be cut off with a quick and chaste kiss from my new girlfriend.</p><p>“Did you really drive home by yourself?” she asked and I averted my gaze as I handed back her beanie which she slipped on.</p><p>Marcus chuckled as he watched us in the rearview mirror. “You kids are adorable.”</p><p>Nicki rolled her eyes before slipping her hand in mine. Silence filled the car as we made our way back to the house.</p><p>-----</p><p>“We’re here, Nicki. C’mon, wake up.” I jostled Nicki from her short nap as we pulled into the driveway. </p><p>Unfocused eyes looked up at me followed by a smile and a happy mutter. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey yourself,” I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“As much as I would like to leave you two to it, we gotta get you inside and cleaned up Dewey.”</p><p>I watched as Nicki looked down at her favorite hoodie which was now covered in mud and other grime. She gave a small grunt before hopping out and quickly moving around to my side and offering her hand.</p><p>“You’re such a dork.” I smiled, graciously taking her hand and continuing to hold it as we walked inside. </p><p>Immediately upon entering, Nicki was set upon by Zack and Phebe. Colton gently moved me out of the way as the elder two fussed over the younger.</p><p>“Guys. Guys. Guys! I’m fine, just a little dirty is all.” They looked at her skeptically, eyeballing the scrapes on her chin and hands.</p><p>“Did they clean you up at all?” Zack finally asked in a serious tone and Nicki sighed, likely knowing this wasn’t a fight she could win.</p><p>“Yeah, but it was just some deputy that did it. You can check me over again if you want in a little bit.” The two finally seemed to calm with Nicki’s deal so Colton and I moved back over. Colton gave Nicki a quick squeeze on the shoulder and I noticed a slight grimace before she turned with a smile and a nod of appreciation.</p><p>“Wanna take a seat and tell us just what happened Little Duck?” came the tired voice of Hazel sitting in the front room, just out of my immediate view. </p><p>Nicki just nodded again before the whole group migrated. Nicki and I took the rest of the couch next to Hazel while Zack and Colton shared one large chair with Phebe leaning against it and Marcus taking the other.</p><p>“Did we want to wait for Klara or…” Nicki asked as everyone settled in, likely trying to put off telling her story.</p><p>“No, I already told her everything. She’s getting it sorted,” I said and from the looks I got it seemed I must have said it ominously. <em> Well, pissing Klara off tends to result in unpleasant consequences so it probably should be ominous. </em> I emphasized my statement with a definite nod.</p><p>“Oh, okay then.” Nicki took a deep breath before continuing, “So, let me just start by saying Officer Cairns is still the biggest asshole and I don’t know how he has a job.”</p><p>Nicki talked with her hands and, from the looks around the room, it seemed there may have been a bit of a feud between this family and this officer. <em> Why though? </em></p><p>“So, we’re sitting at the Sinclair on the end of town drinking coffee, talking, hanging out, avoiding these losers,” she pointed at Zack, Colton, and Phebe who all faked offense, “when suddenly some cop’s beating on the window. It scared the shit out of me so I went to open the door, but as I did he opened it all angry like and I fell out.”</p><p>A short chuckle went around the room and Nicki paused. Apparently, it was normal for her.</p><p>“Alright, so I’m falling, and obviously out of reflex I grabbed the nearest thing to steady myself which just so happened to be a duty belt.” Colton threw his hand over his mouth to cover what was likely the start of a laughing fit as Nicki continued. “Well, you all know how Cairns is, his duty belt does exactly nothing against gravity, and down went both me and his pants. But! In trying to save his dignity, he ended up smashing his face into the car door. By this point, I started to get up, it was also at this time he decided it was all somehow intentional and shoved me back to the ground and started arresting me for assaulting an officer and disorderly conduct!”</p><p>She finished and just about everyone worked on stifling giggles until Hazel asked, “Just the one instance of assaulting an officer?”</p><p>Apparently, she knew more about the interaction than she originally let on and Nicki turned red with anger. “Well, no. But that’s not my fault either,” she protested and the room went quiet.</p><p>“What happened exactly?” Phebe asked once the silence stretched too long for her to take it.</p><p>“For some reason, the officer didn’t even bother looking my way so I guess he didn’t know I was witness to the way he provoked Nicki into fighting him by saying things like…” I trailed off, not wanting to hurt anybody but Nicki moved a hand to take mine and I continued. “Saying things like, ‘I bet Sarina is real proud that you’re following her footsteps’-”</p><p>“That son of a bitch! I hope you broke his fucking face, Nicki!” Zack nearly shouted, appearing to be held down only by the weight of his fiance on his lap.</p><p>“If he weren’t an officer…” Marcus seemed to agree as he gripped the arm of the chair tight enough to make the leather squeak.</p><p>“Hell, we could still-” Hazel began before Klara entered the room, interrupting whatever she was about to say.</p><p>“It’s been taken care of. You won’t be seeing him again nor will you be facing any charges. Behavior like that from a law enforcement officer is unacceptable. The fact that the organization tolerated it for so long is <em> despicable.</em>” Somehow Klara managed to make the one word sound like the vilest of swears and I couldn’t help but agree. </p><p>“Thank you, Klara. I think I’d like to go to bed then please,” Nicki said as she stood, looking at me briefly, silently asking if I’d be joining. After receiving affirmative answers from everyone and the tiniest nod from myself, she excused herself.</p><p>“Hey, hold up. You told us we could check up on you,” Phebe protested, only just remembering as her cousin entered the hallway.</p><p>“Check on me tomorrow. I’m tired now.” Nicki waved her off before either her or Zack could make their way over.</p><p>“Maybe we should all go to bed in that case?” Marcus proposed. With a chorus of assent, everyone began to disperse, save for me who was pulled aside by Klara.</p><p>“You know, you can stay in my room if you’re uncomfortable or need some space or anything.” Klara was in big sister mode as she placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you for your concern but I think I’ll be alright. Sleep well.” I gave her a smile and a hug which she returned.</p><p>“Goodnight Mi, sleep well.”</p><p>-----</p><p>I was so wrong. I laid as still as possible, wrapped around the warm body of my new girlfriend and I found I was not alright and I was not sleeping well at all. Instead, I decided to catalog Nicki’s injuries, once again assuring myself that she was alright. Frowning, I backed up just a little, ghosting my fingers over ribs that the officer’s knee managed to knock out of place. Unfortunately, my touch was too soft and Nicki jerked with a giggle then a gasp followed by a groan. Turning her head a little, she gave me a sleepy couple of blinks.</p><p>“Ooo n’k?” came a sleepy mumble and I couldn’t help but snuggle back in.</p><p>“I’m alright, Nicki. Just having some trouble sleeping.”</p><p>She yawned with a stretch and turned slowly in my arms until we were face to face. The blankets pulled away a bit and my eyes slipped as my face grew warm. Nicki caught this and lazily raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“My fault?”</p><p>“No,” I averted my eyes only to have Nicki reach up and gently pull my face back and my eyes met concerned blue causing me to break. “It’s not your fault. It’s just…” I trailed off turning red again, reluctant to continue.</p><p>“You’re as crazy attracted to me as I am to you?” I swallowed hard as she got it in one. “Do I need to sleep somewhere else or put on a shirt or something?” she asked, being ever sweet and accommodating.</p><p>I answered almost too loud and definitely faster than I meant to, “No!” I buried my face in the pillow for a moment, groaning. “No, you’re fine. It’s me. Not that I’m uncomfortable!” I clarified quickly and Nicki frowned. “It’s more like I’m too comfortable. I just… I’m weird, I know.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Mia. Everybody has their stuff. How about we switch spots?” She started to climb across me, signaling for me to scoot to the open edge of the bed. We settled back in and Nicki spoke again, facing the wall this time. “Now you’re on the edge so you can get up any time you’re uncomfortable. Maybe that’ll help.”</p><p>She threw a sweet smile over her shoulder which I couldn’t help but return. Contemplating things for a moment, I finally made a decision and shed my top too.</p><p>“Is this alright?” I asked, tucking myself back against her.</p><p>“Yeah.” I felt her press back into me with a yawn. “You’re warm,” she said appreciatively before quickly slipping back into slumber.</p><p>With a small chuckle, I agreed. <em> This is very warm. </em>It didn’t take long for me to finally follow her to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I flexed my ankle every which way Doctor Bishop told me to, receiving what seemed to be approval. I was finally free of my leg cast.</p><p>“Well done!” Marcie, a member of the new flight crew, congratulated as she walked me out of the room. </p><p>“Thank you,” I said with a smile, “but I don’t know how much congratulations I can accept for nature running its course.”</p><p>Marcie had quickly become friends with not just me but pretty much in the house, especially with-</p><p>“Are you all done?” Oliver, one of the paramedics I had befriended due to Nicki’s influence, stood up in the waiting room. He’s been the one to drive me to my appointment.</p><p>“Yes, thank you for waiting, Oliver,” I said, chuckling as his eyes quickly focused on Marcie. “Say, I have an idea,” I noted Marcie’s blush at the attention, “since I have some freedom now, why don’t you go ahead and grab some lunch with Marcie? She’s still pretty new to Avaglen after all,” I suggested, and maybe I wanted to play matchmaker too since my own relationship had taken off.</p><p>“Oh, okay, yeah.” Oliver rubbed the back of his head, a nervous gesture that seemed to be shared by everyone in the house. “I know a couple of good places close by since you’re still on duty.</p><p>“That would be lovely,” Marcie replied with a smile, offering a hand. </p><p>Oliver hesitated, awkwardly staring at it until I nudged him, knocking him from his stupor. With a blush the two took off, leaving me satisfied with myself in the waiting room.</p><p>“I think that’s adorable,” a voice said from beside me, making me jump before turning to see Nurse Ayers standing beside me.</p><p>“They are, aren’t they,” I agreed, attempting to calm my startled nerves.</p><p>“Oh! My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you,” the nurse said offering her hand. “I also realize I never introduced myself as a friend.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, there hasn’t really been an opportunity.” I shook her hand.</p><p>“I suppose not. My name is Penny Ayers. I’m a day shift nurse here at Blizfort Regional.”</p><p>“Mia Cullen. Owner of Cullen Medical Technologies.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you properly, Mia! Nicki talks about you a lot.”</p><p>“She does?”</p><p>“Of course. She’s always saying how pretty and smart you are.” I felt my ears burn.</p><p>Figuring if I meant to stick around, something I hadn’t spoken to anyone about and really needed to at least discuss with Arwen, I may as well get to know one of Nicki’s best friends. Besides, Nicki was on duty and being alone at the house was rather boring.</p><p>“Hey Penny, if you’re on break, would you like to get lunch with me?” I offered and somehow the already wide smile on the woman’s face grew.</p><p>“I’d love to!”</p><p>-----</p><p>I found myself laughing as I discovered the sense of humor that really made Penny brilliant. Just as I was about to invite her to hang out more often, a series of alarms went off from all the staff in the cafeteria. Penny went silent almost immediately, a serious expression settling on her face as she waited for an announcement. She didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“<em>Code Black Diamond, Code Black Diamond. All available hands to the ER to receive multiple traumas. First responders among them. Repeat…” </em>I didn’t know what that exactly meant but based on Penny’s reaction I had a pretty good guess.</p><p>“Penny, what does that mean? Penny? Nicki was on duty today, what does that mean?” I asked close to frantic as Penny jumped to her feet and took off towards the emergency room. “Penny!”</p><p>The nurse stopped abruptly before turning and placing her hands on my shoulders. “Mia. You need to go sit in the waiting room, out of the way, if you’re going to stay. I promise if it’s anyone you need to know about I’ll have someone get in touch with you. Right now you need to go.”</p><p>I felt glued to the floor as Penny turned and hurried away. After a few moments, I found my feet automatically moving me towards the waiting room. Just as I took a seat in a chair, sirens screamed outside making me jump to my feet again.</p><p>First, a couple of paramedics I didn’t recognize ran in with a burn victim. Soon enough, there was a steady stream of them, but nobody I recognized. I couldn’t help myself as I started pacing, watching the paramedics run back out to retrieve more victims. None of which, EMTs nor victims, were Nicki.</p><p>“Mia. Mia. Mia!” A familiar voice chanted my name and a hand found my shoulder as the smell of smoke filled my nose. I turned to see an ash smeared Phebe still in her firefighter gear, her voice shaky. “Mia, there’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>I felt the blood leave my face at Phebe’s statement and my vision started to go dark before I caught sight of another stretcher being run in, Zack and Colton pushing it with both of their faces pale. I could hear Phebe speaking but my focus was on Nicki. She was unconscious, smeared with ash and blood, her suit was singed along with her hair, her legs burned and bloody.</p><p>My own legs went numb and I felt Phebe catch me by the waist with one arm before dragging me back to a chair. Doing her best to help me through my panic, it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize the other woman’s prosthetic was missing entirely.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Wait, <em> what</em>?” I couldn’t believe what I was being told.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I said. It seems Cairns couldn’t handle the repercussions of his actions and started fires in the main base camp building. Seemed like he was looking for Nicki because when she was helping some people get out he attacked her, trapping her in there with him,” Zack said as I shook my head, at a loss for words.</p><p>“What kind of lunatic does that kind of thing?”</p><p>“A dead one,” the tired voice of Marcus Mellor said as he joined us in the waiting room, still clad in all of his gear. “When the ceiling collapsed he was crushed. Chief Dotson will be giving a statement later, but, due to the circumstances, he’s given me permission to tell the family what I know.” His eyes scanned over the three of us before focusing on Phebe who still had a grounding hand on my shoulder. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“They gave me some stuff to help with the smoke. I’m going to need to visit Merkkle though for a new arm. It got busted up while I was pulling Nicki free.”</p><p>“You did good out there today, Louie. Both of you did.” He reached over and ruffled Phebe’s hair before doing the same to Zack. Their smiles grew a little bigger, but still nowhere near as bright as normal. </p><p>Heavier and heavier minutes passed as we waited. At some point Colton joined us, bringing food but nobody had the appetite. There wasn’t much to do, so the five of us sat and worried, paced and worried, fidgeted and worried. </p><p>After what felt like centuries, a doctor made her way over and we gathered around. “As I’m sure you know Nichol experienced severe burns on her legs, smaller burns elsewhere, and smoke inhalation. The smaller burns will heal with minor scarring. Unfortunately, due to the amount of damage, we were unable to save her legs.”</p><p>Around me, everyone paled and I felt my heart drop. <em> No. No no no. This can’t be happening. </em></p><p>“When can we see her?” Phebe demanded, fighting back tears.</p><p>“It will be a while before she wakes up but <em>one </em>of you may sit with her. I do ask you clean up first.”</p><p>“Of course. Thank you, Doctor,” Marcus said before the doctor left us.</p><p>Everyone took a seat, silence falling over us as we all processed the new information.</p><p>Eventually, Colton got to his feet turning to us. “Alright, we need to get you three home and cleaned up.”</p><p>“What? We can’t leave,” Zack protested with a frown and Colton kneeled down in front of him.</p><p>“You heard the doctor. She’ll likely sleep all night and only one person will be allowed to stay in the room.” He glanced over to Phebe. “Plus we need to call Wings of Defiance about your prosthetic."</p><p>“I’ll stay,” I volunteered before Phebe or Marcus could add their own arguments. “You four need to get cleaned up and get some rest. I’ll stay. I promise to let you know the second anything changes.”</p><p>“Fine,” Marcus crossed his arms, “but I’m staying until they move her to a regular room at least.” Zack and Phebe parroted his demand and Colton and I had no choice but to accept.</p><p>-----</p><p>During my vigil over Nicki’s drug induced nap, I had plenty of time to contemplate just how I felt. Slipping in and out of a nap of my own at her bedside, I dreamed about a future in Avaglen, giving up the company I barely dealt with in the first place. <em>I could do it. I have enough money, neither of us would have to work ever again. </em>I chuckled softly, pushing hair out of Nicki’s face. <em>She would work anyway. She’s too good not to.</em></p><p>Apparently, the gentle touches and the waning pain medication caused Nicki to stir. Groggily at first, she looked around the room, spotting me first before her eyes slipped to the bed, to where her legs should be under the blanket. Her heart monitor began to pick up and I rested my hand on her face, drawing blue eyes back to me.</p><p>“Hey, hey, you’re alright. Just calm down. We’ll figure this out together, okay?” I spoke softly. </p><p>“Together?” Her voice was raspy.</p><p>“Together,” I confirmed. Nicki closed her eyes, taking a heavy breath before slowly opening them again. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey yourself.” She gave me a small, tired smile.</p><p>I went to ask if she would like me to call the nurse, unfortunately, my mouth betrayed the train of thought I’d been stuck on instead.</p><p>“What if I asked to stay with you?” I blurted out before furrowing my brows, trying to figure out just how exactly that malfunction happened.</p><p>“I’d say yes,” Nicki mumbled, surprising me. I didn’t expect an answer in the first place, let alone a positive one.</p><p>“You’d say yes?” I asked, nervous excitement attempting to claw its way to the surface. </p><p>“Yes, I’d say yes, you weirdo. Gods I love you.” Nicki sighed with a smile, leaning her head forward for a kiss.</p><p>I happily obliged as my brain threatened to short circuit. Nicki leaned back against the bed, already falling back asleep. I pressed another soft kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really need to thank your parents again for letting us stay here. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“I will,” Colton nodded, taking a sip from his mug as he leaned against the porch railing with me overlooking the ocean.</p><p>It had been six and a half months since my accident and I found myself at the Abbott family beach house with Colton, Zack, Phebe, and Nicki. Earlier this month Colton and Zack had invited us on their honeymoon claiming we all needed a vacation.</p><p>“So,” the man started with a smirk, “when are you gonna propose to Nicki?”</p><p>I fondly rolled my eyes. “Why do you assume <em>I’ll</em> be the one to ask?”</p><p>“Gods know she’ll never do it.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?”</p><p>“You do realize that I was the one to ask Zack, right? She’s just like him.”</p><p>I nodded before shrugging. “Well, you’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, so sometime soon then.” His smirk grew and I frowned at him.</p><p>I heard a pair of staggered footsteps behind us and after a moment a pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me close.</p><p>“Good morning. What are you two up to?”</p><p>I leaned back into my girlfriend’s embrace with a content hum. “Good morning, Nicki. Just talking about how beautiful it is here.”</p><p>“You’re the only beautiful thing I see.” I fondly rolled my eyes again.</p><p>“Ugh, you two are disgusting,” Zack said as he joined us.</p><p>“We’re disgusting?,” Nicki scoffed glaring at her twin, “Do I need to remind you what I walked in on the other day, Huey?” </p><p>“Please don’t. That was embarrassing for all of us,” Colton pleaded, his face turning red.</p><p>“Anywho, I’m gonna make some breakfast. Who’s hungry.”</p><p>“We’ll be in in a bit,” Nicki said as the two headed back into the house. I turned in her arms, running a hand through her now shoulder length hair. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey yourself.” She leaned down and I smiled as our lips met.</p><p>After a moment I pulled back, giggling as she started trailing kisses down my neck. I tilted my head to give her better access. </p><p>“What do you want to do today?”</p><p>“I don’t know. We could always-”</p><p>She was interrupted as a car pulled into the driveway. Nicki sighed, pulling away and turning to look. “Your sister always has the worse timing.”</p><p>I nodded with another giggle. “She does.”</p><p>“Phebe!” she yelled loud enough so she’d be heard in the house. “Your girlfriend is here!”</p><p>-----</p><p>“There you are. I was wondering where you were hiding,” Nicki said as she joined me on the deck. </p><p>“I’m not hiding.” I smiled as she effortlessly picked me up from the chair before taking a seat and setting me on her lap.</p><p>“What are you doing out here then?”</p><p>“I’m not sure if you heard but Phebe and Klara are fucking like rabbits in there. Plus I’m looking at the stars.”</p><p>“It really is nice here.”</p><p>I smiled, idly tracing one of the burn scars on her arm. “Would you like to go for a walk down to the beach with me?”</p><p>“Totally.” She jumped to her feet, gently setting me down in front of her.</p><p>Ever since she had gotten her new prosthetics Nicki was always on her feet. Those few months of being bound to a wheelchair were torture for the rather hyperactive woman. They were even more torturous for those of us who were stuck chasing after her as she tried racing down hills and doing tricks in said wheelchair. Of course, she was still getting accustomed to the prosthetics but she refused to let a few stumbles and falls stop her. I giggled as she took my hand and practically dragged me to the path leading to the beach.</p><p>“Honestly I’m more of a mountain, forest person but the ocean is pretty,” Nicki commented as we reached the sand. </p><p>I fidgeted with the small box in my front pocket as I was struck by a wave of nervousness.</p><p>“If we brought our swimsuits we could have gone swimming. Of course, we could swim without them though. But if you want I can run back up to the house and grab them.” She turned around, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at me. “Mia, are you alright?”</p><p>“Nicki…” I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long but gods I love you so much. You showed me there is so much more to this world than the greed and other bullshit I grew up with. You are the most caring, and sweet, and selfless person I have ever known. You really are too good for this world.” I pulled the small box from my pocket holding it out to her. “What if I asked you to marry me?”</p><p>“Then I’d say yes, you weirdo.” </p><p>My brain short circuited as she kissed me. Rather than take the box, Nicki wrapped me in a hug, hoisting me off my feet as she spun us around. I finally broke from my stupor as she set me back down, both of us laughing.</p><p>“Take the ring, you dork!”</p><p>“Oh, right!” She grabbed the box from me and flipped it open revealing a blue and black band. “Holy shit.” She slipped in on before cupping my face with a soft smile. “Gods I love you.”</p><p>I gripped her wrist, leaning into her touch as I stared into blue eyes. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>